2002
Theatrical releases Feature films * January 11 - Brotherhood of the Wolf * January 18 - ''The Kid Stays in the Picture'' (Focus Features), Long Time Dead ''(Focus Features) * February 3 - ''Big Fat Liar * February 18 - Dragonfly * March 1 - 40 Days and 40 Nights * March 8 - The Time Machine (DreamWorks Pictures) * March 15 - Harrison's Flowers * March 22 - Ali G Indahouse and E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition * April 17 - The Scorpion King * May 8 - About a Boy *May 18 - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *May 31 - Undercover Brother *June 6 - The Bourne Identity *June 21 - Minority Report (DreamWorks Pictures International Distribution) *July 12 - Road to Perdition (DreamWorks Pictures) *August 2 - Blue Crush *August 16 - Possession ''(Focus Features) *September 10 - ''My Little Eye ''(Focus Features) *September 20 - ''8 Women ''(Focus Features) *September 27 - ''The Tuxedo (DreamWorks Pictures) *September 30 - Red Dragon *October 11 - Ash Wednesday (Focus Features) *October 16 - The Truth About Charlie *October 18 - The Ring (DreamWorks Pictures) *November 8 - Far from Heaven ''(Focus Features) and ''8 Mile *November 22 - The Emperor's Club *December 3 - Empire *December 4 - The Pianist ''(Focus Features) *December 25 - ''Catch Me If You Can (DreamWorks Pictures) Shorts Television * November 29 - It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie premieres on NBC Home video releases VHS & DVD releases * January 2 - The Fast and the Furious * January 15 - American Pie 2 * January 29 - The Curse of the Jade Scorpion (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) * February 5 - Captain Corelli's Mandolin * February 19 - Balto (VHS re-release and DVD release) * February 26 - The Musketeer * March 5 ** A.I. Artificial Intelligence (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) ** The Last Castle (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) * March 26 - K-PAX * April 9 ** Mulholland Drive ** Spy Game * May 21 - How High * June 25 - A Beautiful Mind * July 23 - The Time Machine (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) * July 30 - Dragonfly * September 17 ** The Chipmunk Adventure: Special Edition ** Hollywood Ending (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) * September 24 ** Beethoven ** Big Fat Liar * October 1 - The Scorpion King * October 22 - E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition * November 19 - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * December 10 - The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure '' (DVD release) * December 10 - ''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving ''(DVD release) * December 17 ** ''Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy ** Minority Report (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) Direct-to-video releases * February 19 - Balto II: Wolf Quest * March 26 - Slap Shot 2: Breaking the Ice * July 30 - K-9: P.I. * September 3 - Rock My World * December 10 - The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water Character debuts People Births * February 5 - Sammy Strong (actor, voice actor and singer) Deaths Category:Timeline Category:2002 Category:Years